1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to e-business and more particularly to method and system of online shopping via a third party (e.g., sales agent or original equipment manufacturer (OEM)) using a blog.
2. Description of Related Art
A blog is a type of personal diary posted on the Internet. Most blogs consist of small, plentiful entries. Topics posted on blogs may vary widely.
Conventionally, e-business is not possible using blog. This is because only data like pictures and documents are typically transmitted by a web server. High cost and technological difficulties make e-business using blog almost infeasible.
Currently, there are many websites providing online shopping. Typically, an item and a brief description thereof are shown on a web page. Hence, a would-be buyer may not know details of a desired item by simply viewing the web page. This may greatly decrease buying desire of many would-be buyers. A lot of restrictions are also applied on web pages provided by the online auction and shopping websites. This may further frustrate many would-be sellers.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel method and system of online shopping via a third party using a blog in order to fully utilize the features of blog.